


The Dance of Intimacy (4/6)

by WendyJoly



Series: The Dance of intimacy [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Historical, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly





	The Dance of Intimacy (4/6)

**Title** : The Dance of Intimacy  
 **Author** : WendyJoly  
 **Pairing** : Guess who~  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Lenght** : Chaptered  
 **Beta and title** : Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre** : Kimono, Initiation and Love  
 **Disclaimer** : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary** : Ninomiya Kazunari is an employee of a kabuki theatre, serving Aiba Masaki, an onnagata looking for the patronage of a protector. But when the Master of the Emperor’s Ohoku finally shows up, his choice is pretty surprising…

 

_ PART IV _

 

 

All day long, Matsumoto-san prepares me ceremoniously and the tension is tangible in the house.  
Like always, Ohno-san is by his side and this time, for the first time, I notice the way he stares at Matsumoto-san. Holly crap…the samurai he fell in love…could he be Ohno-san?!

We’re eating outside, enjoying the sweetness of this summer night and it helps me to forget that this night is surely the last one I spend in this house. That tonight for the first and last time, I will be owned by the man I love.

 

_“Sho-san? May I ask you something?”  
“Of course, go on.”_

 

We’re wandering in the splendid garden, holding each other’s hand.

 

_“Ohno-san and Matsumoto-san…Are they in love?”_

_“It’s a pretty blunt question.”_

_“Excuse me.”_

_“Don’t.”_ He sits on a bench, under a tree and places me on his thighs, caressing me like a lover would do. _“Jun-kun was very famous when he was the Emperor’s favourite. One said that once, as he was sleeping in his arms, the Emperor cut his kimono’s sleeve to not wake him up. A priceless kimono…”_

_“He was very in love.”_

_“I don’t know, but he cherished him deeply. Despite the appearance, Jun-kun is a very nice man, smart and devoted. About Ohno-kun…I think you’re right.”_

_“Are they lovers?”_

_“Like us?”_

_“…”_

_“I bet they are together in this very moment. I don’t think they are reading poetry.”_

 

He arched an amused eyebrow and I blush childishly. Sho-san caresses my cheeks and pecks my lips.

 

_“How can you blush so nicely and be so bold in my bed?”_

_“I’m not very courageous, nor bold. I’m a very weak man, I simply like satisfying you.”_

 

I can’t tell how much I’m in love with him, it will be idiotic and useless. His mouth is now on my neck and I’m melting.

 

 _“Did you learn to use the oil and the toys?”_ He whispers at my ear, I nod in answer. _“Are you ready to share my bed?”_

_“I…I am.”_

_“So let’s go. I think I reached my limits.”_

 

I stand up and head to my bedroom, closing the panels behind him. I light the small lamp and when I raise my gaze on him, he’s already tossing his kimono on the floor. I've never seen him fully naked and he takes my breath away. He’s muscular and perfectly built, like a warrior. He comes to me and I reach out to caress his flat stomach, not waiting for any kind of command and go on my knees, placing my lips everywhere on his half-hard member to wake it up.

He brushes my hair softly and like the last time, I take him into my mouth, keeping my eyes on his delighted face. I don’t hesitate; I follow my own pleasure and suck him deeply, drawing with the tip of my tongue the veins on his length before taking him once again all the way. When he’s fully erected, I stop my ministrations and stand up to kiss his lips.

I feel his hardness against my stomach and he undresses me feverishly without breaking the kiss. When I’m finally naked I put my arms around his neck and I sigh happily, his rigidity against mine. We don’t need to talk, we’re sliding on the futon and naturally I open my thighs to him.

 

_“I want you to be mine so ardently, since the first time I saw you at the well.”_

_“And I want you to be the first.”_

 

I feel his wet fingers on my hole and naturally I take them in me, clenching my muscles around it.

 

_“It’s true, you’re well prepared.”_

_“I never lied to you.”_

 

He takes off his fingers and replaces them by the head of his member, rapidly thrusting inside me. I cry and arch my back, grabbing his large shoulders to cling on him.

 

_“I’m entirely in, Kazunari. Shh…”_

 

He appeases me with his gentle voice, his sweet kisses and I dare to look at our two lower bellies united, finding this so beautiful. I smile to him and caress his back all the way until his buttocks, my palms well opened on it to encourage him to move. I want to feel him weighting on me, penetrating me, inhabiting me totally. Soon he moves his hips in circles and I give up, letting the pleasure overwhelming me. I was right, it’s far better than this wooden toy, there’s nothing to compare. He’s the man I love and we’re finally united, I can’t get enough of the pleasure he gives me.

 

_“Wrap your legs around my waist.”_

 

I do what I’m told and he thrusts deeper, making me screams once again.

 

_“Do you like it?”_

 

I nod, unable to answer with an intelligible word.

 

_“Your stomach is like a tight satin glove, wrapping my shaft so deliciously.”_

_“Please, please…”_

 

I don’t want to be selfish, beg for him to touch me, but he’s driving me crazy. My heart is on the verge of explosion, my head is dizzy and if he keeps on like this, I’m going to die. Can we die from pleasure? I’m sure of it now.

He squeezes me firmly to jerk me off and soon I spread my semen on his stomach. Lost in my climax I let him manhandle my body to reach his own orgasm, enjoying his endless groans of pleasure. When he tries to leave my belly, I refuse to let him go and straddle him, laying him under me.

This is only the first orgasm he offers me tonight and I intend to enjoy our sole night. Matsumoto-san told me to create a lot of memories and I want to follow his last lesson with all my heart.

He loves me all night long and when the sun rises, our bodies are sweaty, bruised and totally satisfied. But my heart cries. When he finally falls asleep, I crawl to him, covering his body with mine to keep him from the coldness.

 

_“When I’ll be in his bed, I will think about you, only you. I’ll imagine your hands on my body, your flesh inside me, your lips on me. I love you, Sho.”_

 

I fall asleep at my turn and when I wake up he’s already gone.

 

 

 

 

=+=

 

It’s a sad day, the day when I have to leave Matsumoto-san’s place. A single day is passed since I made love with Sho-san and my mentor already received a letter saying I was waited at the Palace without delay.

I’m sitting in the middle of my bedroom, where I spend so many happy moments and Matsumoto-san is leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest, in the very same pose he had the day we met. Three servants are packing my stuffs and I figure out that in less than one hour there will be no trace of me in this house.

 

_“Was this night so bad?”_

_“You know it was wonderful.”_

_“And yet you lose your tongue. You didn’t talk to me since he left.”_

_“I didn’t lose my tongue, but my heart.”_

_“Such an actor! It’s still in your chest, still beating; he didn’t steal your heart, only your virginity. Though you gave it to him willingly.”_

_“Don’t you think it’s rushed?”_

_“He commanded you to enter the Ohoku because you’re ready. Why would he have to wait? Now stand up! We have to go.”_

 

I raise my head, not sure about what I heard. I didn’t notice it before but Matsumoto-san wears a travel outfit.

 

_“Are you riding with me?”_

_“Riding? No, thanks, I’ve got a barouche and you will travel with me. The Emperor asked me to stay with you for a while, to help you to settle down in the Palace. You’re very privileged.”_

_“Thank you so much!”_

_“Don’t, just put your coat and come on, we’re late.”_

 

I nod and follow him to the barouche where Ohno-san is already waiting for us on his horse.

The second surprise of the day is the short distance to ride to reach the palace. I never really went out of the house since my arrival but after one hour, we’re passing a little door in the wall, our hoods hiding our faces. The corridors are like a maze but Matsumoto-san and Ohno are walking fast, without hesitation.

 

_“It’s here. Your new home.”_

 

He opens the door and I freeze, unable to make a step forward. This is not a bedroom, it’s a huge and luxurious place on its own within the castle . There’s a fountain in the little garden behind the door and several doors are surrounding it, revealing new corridors.

 

 _“Come on in.”_ I do what I’m told and once the doors closed, I’m hustled by a warm body, held tight and I can’t react, too astonished.

_“I got here last week! I can’t believe you did it, Nino!!”_

_“Masaki?!”_

_“Ohno-san came to the brothel the other day and asked me to join the palace to live with you! Don’t cry!”_

 

I can’t believe it’s true, the Emperor is so good with me, even if I don’t know him. I can’t reveal to my friend that I’m sad because I’m in love with someone, because I don’t want to share someone else’s bed and all this kindness kills me, makes me feel guilty and ashamed of myself. I’d wish so much to be able to fall in love with him, but it’s impossible, my heart belongs definitely to Sho-san.

 

_“You will stay in your room with Masaki until the day the Emperor will call you. It won’t be too long, trust me. I will live in mine, on the other side of the corridor. Get it?”_

 

I nod obediently and Matsumoto-san leaves me after the dinner.

 

_“Ma-chan, where are we? Where are the men of the Ohoku?”_

_“I wondered the same thing, I thought we would be with the others men, but I sneaked in the palace and it seems we’re in the aisle reserved for the favourites.”_

_“The favourites?! Well it can explain why Matsumoto-san has an apartment here, but I didn’t even meet the Emperor, so why am I here?”_

_“Did you see the man who chose you?”_

_“Sho-san. Yes.”_

_“I…Nino…are you in love with him?!”_

_“Why?”_

_“I know you. You changed a lot, you look like this Matsumoto now but I know you. And your face beams when you say his name. Tell me. From the beginning.”_

 

We’re spending the night to talk, he tells me about Shimabara and I tell him all the things I learned since our separation avoiding on purpose some too intimate subjects. When the sun comes out, we’re going to bed, ready to spend the day in bed, but once again, Matsumoto-san gives me a course. Calligraphy, tea ceremony and Ikebana, he seems to be totally at ease between those walls.

 

_“Is Sho-san at the Palace currently?”_

 

I’m bending on my page, drawing carefully a complicated kanji but I guess his silent disapprobation.

 

_“Focus on your work, Nino. Nothing else.”_

 

I don’t gaze at him, I’m too afraid to cry once again if I meet his frowned eyebrows. Or worse, his compassionate gaze. I won’t find any answer with him, but I want to know, I want to see Sho-san a last time. He left me without a word the last time and I want to tell him good bye at least. When the night falls, I sneak outside of my room and, Masaki behind me, we’re tiptoeing in the corridors, looking for him. I never visited the palace, but Ma-chan is very skilled to find his way and he already knows it pretty well. When I wasn’t here, he was allowed to wander freely…

 

_“There is the kitchen and there…a huge garden. We have to get through it to reach the Ohoku. Are you sure he’s out there?”_

_“I’m not but since he’s the Ohoku master, it makes sense, doesn't it?”_

_“Yeah…let’s go.”_

 

He grabs my wrist but after a few meters he freezes behind a flowering shrub. There’s someone and he’s whispering…or moaning?

Ma-chan puts a finger in front of his mouth and crouch at my feet, dragging me down with him. Through a hole into the bush, I spot two men and one of them is Matsumoto-san. The other one is kissing his neck and when my mentor pushes him, I recognize Ohno-san.

 

_“What?! You agreed a few minutes ago!”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“Who?”_

_“You know who, your master! He spends the night with Nino and vanishes suddenly. The poor boy is devastated.”_

_“Jun…”_

_“Where is he?!”_

_“He’s preparing his wedding.”_

_“I…what?!”_

_“Keep the secret, I shouldn’t tell you.”_

_“It’s wonderful!”_

_“Now are you in the mood for love?”_

_“After such a news…yeah.”_

 

Matsumoto-san slides on the floor in front of Ohno-san and unhurriedly opens his pants, taking him between his lips, like he taught me. I take a glance at Masaki who’s red as Hell and shake him to make him move.

He drags his feet but yet follows me to my room.

 

_“Did you hear?”_

_“What?”_

_“He’s marrying someone. That’s why he disappeared suddenly…”_

_“I wasn’t really…did he really just took Ohno-san's member out there, in the garden?!”_

_“That’s not the point, here, Masaki!”_

_“But it was so…okay. Are you sure he was talking about the guy you’re in love with?”_

_“He’s Ohno master, no doubt at all.”_

 

I go to my bedroom and allow me a night to mourn my love for him. I can’t be sad, he never promised me anything, since the very beginning I knew I was trained for the Emperor. Masaki silently joins me in my bed, holds my hand and when I open my eyes, Matsumoto-san is in front of us, very angry.

 

 

 

 


End file.
